tube_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chipflake Character Page
This is the information page for the character Chipflake, from the Tube Fighters game. Chip (The cat) flake is a cat character from Tube Fighters, is 1 of the two unlockable characters in Tube Fighters. Chipflake is the fastest character in Tube Fighters with being able to deal medium amounts of damage. Chipflake's stage is Mewtropolis, a city filled with cats and references to Chipflke's videos. Thought the Story mode Chipflake is called Chip, as it is their given nickname. Chipflake's character icon in the game is the same iron they use for Youtube. Moveset Basic attacks: '''Chipflake has quick fast swipes, hits, and tail whips for their light attacks as well as for medium attacks. Heavy attacks main revolve around heavy punches and kicks. Chipflake can grab thier appointed with their tail to do a short throw or start a different grab. Their grabs have lots of swiping followed by a strong punch, or, gabbing followed by spinning around the opponent, then throwing them far away. Chipflakes grabs are the weakest in the game but are also the quickest. ''Special Attacks:'' Chipflake has 5 special attacks just like everyone else. The special attacks are listed below. * Hot tea throw (Throws a teacup causing burning for 1 second) * Dramatic claw (Does a short slash. If caught in the hitbox, You will be hit in a dramatic way) * Clawnado (A quick twirl of slashes) * Tail Fury (A strong hit that can combo into a special grab that causes bad luck) * Pen poke (A quick fury of pokes with a digital drawing pen with throwing it like a spear at the end) All of Chipflake's special attacks can be done midair except for Pen poke. '''Ultra Attack Chipflake, Like every other character, can use their Ultra attack after their energy meter is full after dealing/receiving enough damage. Chipflake's Ultra attack starts with a large slash with a big hitbox, going into a series of rushing blows, sending the opposite forward. This knocks the opponent into a body of water turning them into a paper animated version of themselves. A group of shadowy figures deals 3 hits and then Chipflake throws the opponent back up to the service to be soon run over by a camper van. After being run over by a camper van, the opponent is hit with and cups of gravy to set up the final hit. The final hit is chip jumping off of a staircase and body slams you, dealing massive damage. Chipflakes Ultra Attack does 45% damage being the strongest move in the game. Teir list and Competetive play. It has been speculated that Chipflake is most likely S-teir. This is due to Chipflake having quick attacks to gain their Ultra move quick. It also helps that Chipflake's moves aren't incredibly weak like most fast characters in fighting games. While Chipflake is very good, most attacks, if not turned into a combo, have massive end lag. Most professional players try to play air combos and if too far away, combo Hot tea throw into Dramatic claw if they are close enough to hit.